1111
by Ijin
Summary: AU. OneShot. Why is Kagome breaking into her own school at two in the morning? Does she want to correct her school record by hacking the school’s computer? Nooooo, not Kagome: She’s got far more stupid reasons for what she is doing.


**Title**: 1-1-1-1

**Author**: Ijin

**A/N**: Many thanks to my beta-reader, **Wicked Kitten **, who was standing in for Raijin, who was too lazy to beta this. You're the best!

**Summary**: Why is Kagome breaking into her own school at two in the morning? Does she want to correct her school record by hacking the school's computer? Nooooo, not Kagome: She's got far more stupid reasons for what she is doing. Read and see what happens next in this thirlling and silly Valentine's Day Special!

I am quite sure that there will be no sequel to this story, it's just too silly.

**Disclaimer**: Although I would love to own Inuyasha, I am afraid that all the characters I am using in this story – completely without personal gaim – belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

* * *

The night was rather cold and clammy, and meanwhile she was cursing herself for having left her warm house at two a.m., but now she was here, attempting to climb the wall that was surrounding the school yard. Many, if not all her schoolmates and teachers would have been very surprised indeed if they had known that at present, she was breaking into her own school. No-one would even begin to suspect the reason why she was trying to climb the wall. There was no obvious reason for Kagome Higurashi, model student and honoured member of the school's archery club to enter the school at this very early hour of the 14th February… save one.

Reasonable, Kagome mused, it would have been reasonable of her to fall in love with some moderately popular young man at school, someone who was not very far beyond her reach. But no, her foolish heart had to be set on fire by the most popular, flashiest looking, highest academic achiever, best sportsman, coolest ever senior the school had to offer. Even though she knew she had no chance whatsoever of getting noticed by him, Kagome had decided to deliver to him a sign of her appreciation on Valentine's Day. Being both the meticulous worker and the shy girl that she was, she decided that it was a good idea to be the first one to put the chocolate in his locker. Later, she reasoned, the locker would either be too full with other girl's presents, and then she would be forced to either deliver the chocolate personally (thus not anonymously), or not deliver it at all, simply because she was too shy. Therefore, she thought, while attempting to get a hold on top of the wall for the third time, it was better, much better, to put it in his locker right now.

It was a school tradition for boys on Valentine's Day to clear out their lockers at school the day before and change their locket combinations to something simple like 1-1-1-1, so Kagome was quite confident that, once she was inside school safely, she would be able to successfully fulfil her quest. The brown little box tied with a white ribbon, full with tiny dark and light brown chocolate hearts and doggy paws that she had made herself seemed to poke her in the back through the fabric of the little black backpack she had "borrowed" from her brother, as if to urge her on.

Just as she was trying to pull herself over the wall, her fingers sliding away, a voice behind her inquired:

"Just what, in heaven's name, do you think you are doing there?" which sent her flying off the wall with her heart beating painfully in her chest. The last thing she needed was a police record!

She turned around, trembling, just to find out that she had not been interrupted by a policeman but worse, by a student of her school. She tried a weak smile as she looked at the kendo club's captain. He did not smile back.

"What were you doing…" he asked again, but stopped. "You are in my school, right?" he asked. "Higurashi. Archery."

While Kagome was wondering why he knew her name, he furrowed his brows in understanding.

"Valentine's Day." he concluded correctly. "Higurashi, you must be the maddest girl at our school. Were you trying to deliver chocolate to some goon this early in the morning?"

Kagome, still in nameless horror at being caught, just said: "Too shy.", trying to hide her face behind her hair.

He sighed, and turned around to peer at the darkness around them, the next street lamp being at the far street corner. Kagome admired the way his short-cropped white hair looked in the moonlight, when he turned back to her, looking at her silently with his golden eyes.

"Well then, Higurashi, do not just stand around dreaming, let us go in."

Kagome, surprised, had the presence of mind to hold on to his shoulders when he seized her at the waist and helped her up, until she sat on top of the wall. He released her and climbed the wall with enviable ease. While sitting, Kagome tried to both bow and nod at the same time, thanking him.

"Taisho-sempai, thank you so much." she stuttered. He stopped moving and waved her thanks away.

"Do not mention it.", he said. "You may call me Sesshoumaru. I do not like the surname very much, since I have to share it with some unsavoury characters."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sempai. T-thanks, Sesshoumaru-sempai!" she said while he helped her descend the wall.

They walked to the gym, where they stood in front of the locked door. Kagome groaned. Another obstacle she had not foreseen. So much for her planning skills. Her companion, though, took a bunch of keys out of the pocket of his jacket and searched for a moment, before he found the right key and opened the gym door for her.

"The kendo team's captain privilege", was all he said as they proceeded.

What a lucky coincidence that she had met him, she thought. On the other hand…

"Sesshoumaru-sempai, may I ask you something?"

"You just did. Any more questions?"

Kagome reddened at the weak pun, but asked nevertheless: "Why are you out at this time of night?"

Her torchlight drew dizzy patterns on the walls as they walked past empty classrooms. He shrugged and opened the door that led to his form's lockers.

"I could not sleep. I live just around the corner from here." He stopped just out of sight of his form's lockers. "Do not say that you want to leave chocolates for someone in my form?" he asked coolly.

"Please stay here and don't peep", she said. "I'll go in alone."

A sardonic smile appeared on his face. "Of course not… but if you were planning give the chocolate to me, you could do it right now, without fuss. Girls who do not dare do it face to face are the most pitiful things…"

"You are very conceited, Sesshoumaru-sempai", Kagome said and walked on, while he called after her:

"My locker combination is 3-2-8-9, just so you know!"

Kagome ignored him and took care to be extra quiet so he would not be able to tell where she was going to leave her present. She deposited the small brown box with the tiny anonymous love note inside in the locker and closed the door quietly. Then she walked back to Sesshoumaru, suddenly a little tired because of the late hour.

Sesshoumaru walked her back home, and wished her good night at the door. She tried to thank him again, but he waved her off. In a dry tone, he added:

"I probably have the right to claim a kiss for helping you, but I think I will pass tonight. See you tomorrow, Higurashi."

With that he walked away, hands in his pockets. Kagome trembled slightly, and for a second felt quite disappointed, before she entered the house quietly and went to bed.

The next morning, Kagome came to school early. Her progress was hindered by all the scandalised girls who were squealing that Sesshoumaru had not changed his locker number to 1-1-1-1, as all the other boys had done. Kagome felt very queasy for a moment, along with many other girls. Some of them, who were too shy to approach him personally, were desperate as how to deliver their sweets to them. His behaviour, in Kagome's opinion, was just plain evil.

She left her shoes in the entrance area of the school and changed to slippers, then sat down on the floor to wait. Soon, Sesshoumaru entered and Kagome rose to her feet. They shared a secret smile without actually smiling. He changed shoes, and then moved to his locker. Kagome followed him at some distance. Some of the braver girls delivered their packets to him, which he took, thanking them politely, but with a stony face. When they were gone and they were alone in the corridor, Kagome offered him to hold his load, which he accepted.

"Why didn't you change your combination?" she asked. "That's just evil of you."

"I hate cowards", he said. "If you like me, just say so, or leave it be… I hate girls lurking around me, just giggling…"

He stretched his arm to open the locker, but Kagome jumped in front of him, trying to put herself between him and the door. Before he could say anything, she said:

"I do!"

"What do you do?" he asked irritably, looking at how the small pink and red packets fell from her hands to the floor one by one.

"You like me?" he asked, and shoved her aside to open his locker… which was empty. His confused look would have made Kagome laugh, if she had not been so sure that the look on her own face mirrored his.

"If you like me", drawled Sesshoumaru, backing her against the lockers and making her drop the last of the chocolates. "Where is your chocolate?"

Kagome found her courage almost immediately and fired back:

"You just said you didn't want anonymous Valentine gifts!"

"But you delivered one, my dear!"

"Are you going to be happy I confessed to you personally or are you going to moan about the chocolate?"

"Both", he said with a hint of a smile. "Whatever." He brushed her hair aside to kiss the pulse beating fast in her throat. Kagome felt quite near fainting and closed her eyes, until a cold voice asked them to kindly relocate the snogging away from his locker door.

Behind Sesshoumaru stood Naraku, archery team's No. 2 and boyfriend to archery's captain Kikyo. As soon as the door was free, he came closer and punched the 1-1-1-1 in to find quite a number of heart-shaped packets in there. He smiled a dazzling smile and, ignoring the respectable heap on the floor, said to Sesshoumaru:

"Seems your locker didn't get filled this year, pretty boy." And with a look at Kagome, he added: "Be careful with this loser, Kagome."

Grinning, he picked one of his presents, a little brown box, and tossed it to Sesshoumaru, then slammed his locker, that was just next to Sesshoumaru's, shut and walked away. Kagome looked queasy. Sesshoumaru opened the little brown box with suspicion, only to find a tiny card saying:

_To Sesshoumaru: I like you. Please enjoy the chocolate._

"I told you my locker combination", he said accusingly.

"I didn't memorise it, and I thought maybe you were joking, and anyway, a friend told me your locker was either this or this one", she pointed at both his and Naraku's locker. "Anyway, who cares which hot guy gets the sweets?" Kagome grinned at him.

"You are so silly", he said.

"No really, I actually fancy Naraku", she said tartly.

"No you do not", he said. "After all the lurking I have done around your house to get you to notice me – you know, subliminally – and after nicking the gym key, and helping you break into the school, and telling you how to get into my locker, I swear, if you do not like me, I will feed this very chocolate to my demented half-sibling and tell him that you fancy him."

"You stalker! I knew it couldn't be a coincidence that you came around to help just in the right moment last night. Anyway, who wouldn't notice _you_? And as an afterthought", she added. "Why didn't you kiss me last night, then?"

"Because I like to torment you", he said. "Can I do it now?"

"Torment me or kiss me?"

"Both", he said.

Seeing as how he was incorrigible, she gave in as gracefully as she could: "Help yourself."

And so he did.

THE END

* * *


End file.
